Eric Misbehaves at Jill's Wedding
Eric Misbehaves At Jill's Wedding is the fourth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Eric is forced to come to his sister Jill's wedding, but not before he misbehaves and is banned from coming to the wedding party that night. Script (We open in the living room, where Eric is forced to come there for an announcement by his father, Diesel. He, Kimberly, Erika and Garrick are in their fancy clothes, except Eric.) DIESEL: (excited) Eric, I have some good news: Your oldest sister, Jill, has engaged to her boyfriend Carter a few months ago and they're going to get married today. KIMBERLY: (also excited) And since this is a family event, you will have to come whether you like it or not. We will all come to a local church for Jill and Carter's wedding, so we mustn't be late. ERIC: Oh hell no, I ain't going to my sister's wedding! She always punishes and grounds me, and is always bossy to me, so why should you make me go? DIESEL: (angry) Because we said so, and this is an order! Now get dressed so you want to look nice for your sister's wedding. (Eric retires to his room and gets an outfit of his own - however this was not the one you should wear to church! This outfit consists of a cowboy hat and gangsta clothes, including torn jeans.) DIESEL: Eric! I said wear something nice! ERIC: (annoyed) Fine I'll get changed! (Eric comes out of his room wearing the proper church outfit - (nice shirt, pants and shoes with necktie).) DIESEL: That's better. (cut to outside of church, where all the cars are parked outside. Then cut to inside the church, where all the people are sitting, looking happy - all that is but Eric, who is annoyed with having to go to his sister's wedding.) PASTOR: We are gathered here for a very important occasion: that of the wedding between Jillian Rhonda Smith and Carter David Andrews. But before the couple can exchange their vows, a few of their friends will come up and make speeches. The first one to make a speech is Anthony Valdez. (Anthony comes up to make a speech - he is an old friend of Jill's.) ANTHONY: First of all, I am happy for Jill and Carter, as I was the one who helped with their plans for the future. It was a blessing that they are getting married in such short order, as I helped to boost their confidence, and because I made sure nothing would go wrong. As a Guest of Honour for the wedding, I am really happy that all will be well for them, that's all I have to say. Good luck to you both. (Next up is Allison Salzberg, a friend of Jill's from her college years.) ALLISON: I am tremendously delighted to see Jill and her fiancé get married, and I said so because I am proud of her. I remember her from my days in primary school, in secondary school, as well as in college. She was a pleasant friend to be with, and cares for me as well as I do for her... (And Eric, too?! He interrupts Allison's speech. SFX: Record scratch.) ERIC: (angry, yelling) NO! They are not! Get off the stage! I'll tell you the real story of Jill! (Eric goes up to the stage) Jill was the worst sister that anyone could ever possibly have! She always punishes and grounds me, and always forces me to do stuff I hate, especially since I've been bad! Besides, Carter is a (BLEEP) (everyone gasps in background) and a sore loser, and together the two of them would be an awful match! Get out of this church now now now now now! (everyone gets up, turns to look at Eric, angry with what he did.) KIMBERLY: Eric! That was the worst thing you have ever said to anyone in church! That's it! You are never allowed in here again, and we will go home right now! (everyone - including all the guests and the newly-wedded couple - went home with Eric and come to scold him.) DIESEL: Eric, you must now apologize to Jill and Carter, as well as everyone at church, in this room, and even yourself, for what you just did! ERIC: (ashamed) I'm sorry Jill, Carter, everyone at the church, in this room and I'm sorry for myself for the awful speech I gave at the wedding. ERIKA: (smiling) Apology accepted. GARRICK: (also smiling) Despite what you did today, I believe you. ERIC: And isn't everyone else going to forgive me? (to everyone else, barring Garrick and Erika) I hope you all will accept my apology now. (Sad to say, nobody else believed Eric because what he did was very wrong.) GUEST 1: Not accepted! GUEST 2: Not accepted! PASTOR: Not accepted! JILL: Not accepted, you stupid spoilt brat! CARTER: Not accepted! KIMBERLY: Not accepted! DIESEL: Not accepted! ERIC: (crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DIESEL: Eric, shut your mouth! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 20 years, and you will not go to the wedding party tonight! Go to your room right now! ERIC: (runs to his room crying, now has Shy Girl voice) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - I'm grounded - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - I'm crying - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 5, when Eric gets a flu shot... Ouch!) Category:Episodes Category:Eric Episodes Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff